Ubiquitous communication and information exchange offer users numerous advantages. In order to enhance performance, Multi-access Edge Computing (MEC) (also known as mobile edge computing) is being explored in which core network capabilities (e.g., computational, storage, etc.) are situated at the network edge to improve latency and reduce traffic being sent to the core network.